


Ángel de la guerra

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Spiritual, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Una vida difícil requería de fuerte voluntad, un mundo demasiado cruel podía pisotearla... pero incluso en la oscuridad, aparecía una débil luz de esperanza. Lo supo al abandonar su casa, lo reafirmó en su entrenamiento; y bajo la sombra de aquellas alas de libertad, Nanaba luchará contra el infierno del exterior y sus propios demonios para honrar su sagrado deber con la humanidad.
Relationships: Anka Rheinberger/Gustav (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gelgar/Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi & Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Nanaba & Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Nile Dok & Erwin Smith, Nile Dok/Marie/Erwin Smith, Rico Brzenska/Ian Dietrich
Kudos: 4





	1. Primeros pasos

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría. Este fic va dedicado para Fernanda Ballardo, Sofía Smith, Cinthya Valdéz y Diamond Zacharius.**

* * *

No había nada más aterrador para Nanaba, que las noches de tormenta. Aquellas en las que el cielo sufría el desquite y la ira de algún ser desconocido, como recuerdo para el mundo que vivía en la apacible tierra. Eran momentos que, desde el exterior de su jardín, deseaba no presenciar: el eco del trueno y el destello de los rayos anticipaban cosas más oscuras para ella. ¿Por qué el azar jugaba así con su mente infantil? ¿Por qué el destino asociaba aquel fenómeno natural al _castigo_? ¿Cuál sería _su pecado_ esta vez?

—¡Nanaba! —una voz angustiada la sacó de su trance— No deberías estar aquí.

—Mamá, no… —se resistió a ser jalada por ella— ¡no quiero entrar!

—Será peor, obedece —la señora rogó, sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas—. Hoy hablaré con él.

—¡No va a escucharte! —sacudía la cabeza, llorando— ¡No me obligues!

—¡Sólo te pido que vayas a tu cuarto! —la cargó contra su voluntad, sacándola del jardín— ¡Confía en mí, es por tu bien!

—¡No! ¡Mamá, suéltame! ¡No quiero ir, por favor…!

En un santiamén, la madre de Nanaba subió a las escaleras de su casa, rumbo al segundo piso, y entró al cuarto de la pequeña. Allí la depositó bruscamente en su cama y dio media vuelta, sin esperar ninguna réplica de su hija.

—¡Aquí estarás a salvo, guarda silencio! —fue lo último que le dijo su madre, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave y volver al primer piso.

—¡Mamá! —imploró, aterrada— ¡Mamá, no me dejes!

La niña de doce años golpeaba la puerta con sus puños, desesperada; hasta que el sonido de alguien entrando a su casa la obligó a callar. Su respiración agitada era lo único que llenaba su habitación.

—Eder… —la madre habló en tono sumiso.

—¿Hmm? —una voz grave y masculina, en evidente estado de ebriedad, le respondió, mientras se oía unos pedazos de porcelana ser pisoteados— ¡¿Pero qué mierda significa esto?!

—Un accidente —su mujer se adelantó a explicar—. Se me cayó el plato, mientras llevaba la jarra para…

—¡Cállate! —el sonido de una bofetada frenó su discurso— ¡¿Crees que soy imbécil, perra estúpida?! ¡Ya han pasado dos veces en la semana y sé quién lo hizo antes! —avanzó hacia las escaleras— ¡¿Dónde está la mocosa?!

—¡No tiene nada que ver! —se aferró a su pierna, mientras era arrastrada— ¡Te lo suplico, por piedad! ¡No toques a mi hija!

—¡Tú no me dices qué hacer! —el marido ebrio la cogió del cabello y volvió a golpearla, en medio de los insultos y gritos lastimeros de la mujer, para luego dejarla tirada en las gradas— ¡Nanaba!

En la soledad de su encierro, la pequeña retrocedió al instante, reanudando su llanto y los temblores de su cuerpo. La poca entereza de su espíritu la arrinconó al lado de su ropero, en tanto se cubría los oídos para no escuchar las violentas patadas de su _progenitor_ contra la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡Maldita sea! —continuó sus improperios, dañando cada vez más la tabla de madera— ¡Sal ahora o te prometo que jamás olvidarás esta noche!

—¡Mamá! —gritó Nanaba por última vez, antes de que la puerta fuera derribada por su espantoso verdugo.

[…]

—¡Oye! —el tono severo de un oficial captó su atención— No retrases la fila.

—Lo siento —obedeció, acomodando su valija sobre el hombro.

Nanaba suspiró al contemplar a los cinco adolescentes delante de ella y cerró los ojos: ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Instantáneamente, se retractó. No más _jaulas_. Nunca más.

En poco tiempo, llegó a la mesa de registro, donde un soldado solicitaba su nombre y apellido; para luego ser derivada a una ruta que conducía a los vestidores femeninos. Con la timidez que la caracterizaba, se escabulló en el rincón más privado del lugar y procedió a cambiarse de vestimenta, mientras oía las conversaciones y risas de las futuras reclutas que se colocaban el traje correspondiente a los cadetes, sin ninguna reserva ni temor. Nanaba contempló su cuerpo semidesnudo y se sonrojó bastante, mientras aceleraba su acicalamiento: no estaba muy acostumbrada a la compañía femenina.

Ya lista, la joven dejó los vestidores y salió al balcón de una de las casetas, contemplando el panorama de lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. La suave brisa del mediodía agitaba su larga cabellera rubia, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban por una inexplicable emoción. La idea de un futuro prometedor en el cuartel la embargó a tal punto que dio media vuelta para bajar por la escalera principal de la caseta, sin darse cuenta de que chocaba con alguien.

—¡Hey! —un muchacho trastabilló con ella y la sujetó por inercia.

—¡Disculpa! —Nanaba intentó retroceder, avergonzada y nerviosa por sentir cómo uno de sus cabellos se enganchaba con parte del enterizo del joven— No fue mi intención, yo…

—Espera, va a enredarse más —oyó una suave risa—. Quédate quieta, ¿sí?

Nanaba cedió a la petición y sintió cómo sus dedos pasaban por cada hebra atorada en una de las hebillas, causándole un _leve cosquilleo_ : después de mucho tiempo, no había escuchado una solicitud tan amable por parte de un hombre. Mientras tanto, el recluta se inclinó para terminar su trabajo: todavía sujetando el mechón amarillo en su mano, inspiró profundamente sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

—«Ese aroma…» —pensó para sí.

—Oye… —habló Nanaba— ¿ya está?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! —el joven se separó de ella— No fue tan terrible, al parecer.

—Gracias por la ayuda —reacomodó su cabello— y lo siento.

—No hay de qué —frotó su nariz por acto reflejo—. Frutas…

—¿Qué?

—Nada —el chico evadió la mirada, sonriente—. Con permiso…

En silencio, Nanaba lo vio avanzar e internarse a los vestidores de varones, que estaba a la izquierda de su caseta; y continuó mirando un rato más la puerta de aquel lugar, hasta que la lejana llamada de los superiores la hizo volver en sí. Poco a poco, los ingresantes empezaron a congregarse y calculaban sus tallas para ocupar su lugar en las filas y columnas: en menos de media hora, el patio de entrenamiento lucía la más regia formación del día.

—¡Bienvenidos, nuevos reclutas del Ciclo N° 83! —habló el Instructor del Cuerpo de Adiestramiento— ¡Mi nombre es Heine Luther, su entrenador en los siguientes tres años que vivirán aquí! —caminó por el espacio que dividía al inmenso grupo de reclutas en dos— ¡Que quede claro, que cualquiera cosa que hagan o digan en este lugar, pasará primero por mí! ¡Pruébense como dignos soldados al servicio de las murallas o partan, ahora que tienen la oportunidad! ¡Porque les advierto que no habrá contemplación alguna para nadie! ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó la promoción, al unísono.

—¡Perfecto! —carraspeó Luther, avanzando entre dos filas— Desearía entrevistar a todos hasta que caiga el sol, pero sé que tendré tiempo de sobra para ello; así que vendrán a mi despacho cuando se los solicite. ¡Por ahora, sólo me contentaré con sus nombres! —el instructor detuvo sus pasos en el cruce de la tercera fila y la sexta columna dentro del primer grupo, mirando fijamente a una de las reclutas— ¡Tú, preséntate!

El corazón de Nanaba latió ansioso. Aquel hombre era alto y fornido, de rostro serio y poco tolerable. Tragó saliva, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¡Soy Nanaba Erzengel! —hizo el saludo militar— ¡Del distrito Karanese!

—¡Erzengel! —el instructor frunció el ceño— Juraría que jamás he escuchado ese apellido. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en este cuartel, recluta?

—¡C-convertirme en alguien útil para la humanidad, señor!

—¡Es lo que todos dicen! —Luther acercó su rostro, causándole escalofríos— ¿Puedes inventar algo mejor?

—¡Seré la mejor soldado del regimiento! —respondió lo primero que vino a su mente.

—¿Una niña temblorosa como tú? —replicó, sarcástico— ¡Apuesto a que reventarás en llanto el primer día!

—¡No soy débil, señor! —insistió, aunque todavía sonaba insegura.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —concluyó, para luego interrogar a otro recluta.

Conforme el instructor se alejaba, Nanaba abandonó su rigidez y suspiró. Apenas era el comienzo, sabía por mucha gente de la exigencia en el Ejército; pero no demostraría debilidad. Ya no le quedaba otra opción.

[…]

La campanada del ocaso resonó en el cuartel de Trost. En la caseta del comedor principal, el Ciclo N° 83 formaba una fila, mientras recibía la primera cena de su estadía; a base de pan, agua y un guiso espeso: no era la ración más abundante que los reclutas solían recibir en sus casas, pero ninguno se animaba a objetar, pues eran conscientes de los escasos alimentos tras las murallas, así como del reproche que les esperaba del instructor Luther si los oía.

Sin embargo, los rostros de algunos expresaban su silencioso reclamo: entre ellos, un joven de cabello negro y contextura delgada que miraba con asco el montón de lentejas mal mezclado con natilla, deseando que semejante comida no fuera la habitual en los tres años de internado en el cuartel.

—Pudo ser peor —un chico alto de cabello castaño le dio un amistoso codazo.

—Lo dices porque estás acostumbrado a comer cualquier cosa —el joven hizo un gesto inconforme—. Si ya no quiero, ¿te lo acabarías?

—Sólo si el Instructor no nos descubre —trató de no chocar con sus compañeros y resopló, empinándose para hallar un lugar entre la multitud—. Hay una mesa al fondo, vamos.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas en hacerte más alto?

—¿Por qué te quejas tanto, Nile? Unirte al Ejército fue tu idea.

—Pero no pensé que tendrían tan mala comida. Mi madre cocina mejor.

—Entonces pídele que entrene por ti —sonrió con sarcasmo, mientras ocupaba el extremo de un largo asiento.

—Gracioso —bufó—. ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a la tuya?

—Disculpen —otro adolescente los interrumpió—, ¿está ocupado?

—¿Ves que sí? —Nile intentó ser gracioso, pero la mirada desaprobatoria de su colega lo motivó a medirse— Era un chiste, siéntate.

—Muchas gracias —el tercer joven sonrió y se puso al costado de Nile—. Espero no incomodar, creo que estaban hablando de algo importante.

—Un poco —el compañero de Nile le extendió la mano y olfateó a la distancia, sonriendo después—. Soy Mike Zacharius y él es mi amigo Nile Dok. ¿Tú?

—Erwin Smith, es un placer —correspondió a su saludo y luego apretó la mano del otro muchacho, para sorpresa suya—. ¿Ya probaron la comida?

—Pregúntale a Nile, seguro te lo dirá —Mike volvió a bromear.

—No hay necesidad —se cruzó de brazos—. Con ver el plato, se sabe que está horrible.

—Sólo en apariencia —Erwin trató de animarlo y probó una enorme cucharada—. Dicen que las lentejas son un excelente alimento para darle energía al cuerpo, el Ejército hizo muy bien en dar este platillo como bienvenida.

—Interesante… —masculló Mike, mirando con intriga a su camarada.

—Sí, un _sabelotodo_ —bufó Nile, con cierta burla.

—No tanto —Erwin arqueó las cejas, algo avergonzado e ignorante del mensaje irónico de Nile—. Hay personas más sabias, yo sólo quiero ser un buen soldado —alzó su taza de agua—. ¿Salud?

—¡Hmp! ¿Por qué no? —el recluta Dok sonrió resignado y cogió su bebida.

—¡Genial, olvidé traer mi taza! —Mike golpeó su frente por la torpeza y se levantó— Ahora vuelvo, no empiecen sin mí.

Conforme Nile y Erwin se sumían en una charla trivial sobre la comida y las demás cosas que les esperaban en el Ejército, Mike tomó su lugar en la fila y cogió su tazón de agua; cuando ya estaba listo para volver a su mesa, su nariz percibió un aroma sutil y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, hallando a una persona vagando en el comedor. Sólo le bastaron unos segundos para reconocerla: él mismo se había encargado de desenredar sus largos rizos amarillos en la mañana.

Agotada y hambrienta, Nanaba paseaba con su comida, tratando de hallar un lugar entre las mesas ya ocupadas. Con evidente timidez, sus ojos se posaban en los grupos de seis a ocho reclutas, a veces de un solo género o mixtos. La expresión de algunos varones le generaba _incomodidad_ , así como la disimulada desconfianza de las mujeres que, al verla pasar, ocupaban el resto de los asientos por capricho.

—Estamos llenas, lo siento —una muchacha de ojos verdes extendió su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras reían por lo bajo.

Nanaba apenas asintió y se dispuso a dar un último viaje por el comedor, hasta que una mano grande tocó su brazo, causándole una extraña sensación de _electricidad_ : era el joven alto y castaño que la había ayudado antes de la formación.

—¿Tú? —se sorprendió.

—Lo siento —Mike se disculpó por asustarla—. Creo que estás buscando lugar: ¿por qué no vienes? Todavía hay espacio en mi mesa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, por aquí —le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera—. Es curioso que nos crucemos dos veces en el día.

—Eso parece —trató de armar algún diálogo—. Qué difícil conseguir asiento, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos, la mayoría prefiere estar cerca del cocinero y aprovechan las raciones sobrantes. ¿Qué te parecen las lentejas?

—Se ven algo deshechas —observó su plato—; aunque siendo sincera, el hambre puede más que los gustos.

—Bien dicho —se puso a un costado y le cedió el paso en el largo asiento, mientras veía a Nile y Erwin competir con sus brazos—. Oigan, tenemos compañía.

—¿Más gente? —el primero vio la figura de Nanaba, distrayéndose a tal punto que fue vencido por Erwin— ¡Aaah, mi brazo!

—¡Bienvenida! —Smith la saludó desde su lugar y cogió su bebida— ¿Ahora sí brindamos?

—Supongo que sí —Nile instó a que todos juntaran sus tazas, incluida Nanaba, a quien no dejaba de mirar—. ¡Por un buen comienzo en el cuartel!

—¡Salud! —todos corearon y tomaron un buen trago de agua, hasta que Erwin volvió a tomar la palabra— ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo, Nile?

—¡Esta vez ganaré, todos serán testigos! —aceptó el desafío.

Nanaba se percató de la pícara mirada del muchacho y tras verlo competir con su camarada de cejas gruesas, se concentró en probar su platillo: ¡sabía mejor de lo que pensaba! Animada por tal detalle, empezó a comer ansiosa y disfrutó en silencio de la compañía de aquellos caballeros; hasta que en el cuarto bocado, sintió el característico sonido de olfateo sobre sus cabellos, por parte del muchacho más alto.

—¿Pero qué…? —se alejó por instinto, asustada.

—Perdón —la imitó, sonrojado—, no es lo que crees…

—¿Entonces? —arrugó el ceño, desconfiada.

—No me malentiendas, por favor —se puso nervioso—; es sólo que tu aroma es muy especial.

—¿Mi aroma? —Nanaba hizo una mueca de intriga.

—Sí, bueno —tragó saliva—, siempre me pasa cuando conozco a alguien. Sentir el olor de otros es —titubeó— una necesidad para mí.

—Eso es lo más extraño que he escuchado.

—Lo sé, es inaudito —su risa espontánea redujo la tensión de la rubia—. De todos modos, disculpa: si vuelvo a olerte, te avisaré.

—¡Vaya! —Nanaba no pudo evitar reír— No sé qué decir.

—Podemos empezar de otra forma —le extendió la mano—. Mi nombre es Mike Zacharius, ¿el tuyo?

—Nanaba Erzengel —correspondió el saludo—. Encantada…

Y con un suave apretón de manos, ambos concluyeron su presentación en el comedor, mientras los demás reclutas del Ciclo N° 83 terminaban de cenar. En silencio, Nanaba podía sentir la calidez de pertenecer a lo que pronto llamaría su _nuevo hogar_.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Vengo con un nuevo fic para el fandom (aunque había prometido colgar algo nuevo cuando terminara otros fanfics pendientes, pero pudo más mi emoción por esta historia XD): esta vez, quise escribir para una de mis parejas más amadas en el fandom de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ : Mike y Nanaba :3

Llevo largo tiempo enamorada de esta shipp, al punto de considerarla una de mis OTP’s :’’) pero más allá de la adoración que siento por ellos, deseaba crear una historia (algo así como un headcanon) de la vida de Nanaba, una guerrera muy fuerte de la Legión de Reconocimiento que luchó con gran valentía hasta el final y fue en esos fatídicos segundos antes de ser devorada por un titán, cuando ella profirió sus últimas palabras: «¡No, papá, por favor! ¡Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer!». Varios comentarios sobre la escena coinciden en que Nanaba revivió algún espantoso trauma en plena agonía; y basándome en esa idea, decidí redactar un fanfic que relatara su pasado, desde la entrada al cuartel hasta la caída de la Muralla María.

De este modo, inauguro mi nuevo proyecto y, pese al tiempo que me tome actualizarlo, prometo continuarlo y enseñarles varios pasajes que vivió Nanaba junto a todos los veteranos del Ejército de las Murallas. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes lleguen a leer y/o comentar este fanfic, les deseo buena suerte y cuídense mucho! :D


	2. Prueba de carácter

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría. Este fic va dedicado para Fernanda Ballardo, Sofía Smith, Cinthya Valdéz y Diamond Zacharius.**

* * *

El lejano trino de los pájaros anunció el inicio de un nuevo día. Arropada sólo con una sábana delgada, Nanaba despertó al mismo tiempo que tocaban la primera campanada en el cuartel, junto con sus demás compañeras. Podía escuchar varios bostezos y algunas charlas entre las que parecían conocerse más tiempo.

—¡Reclutas del Ciclo N° 83! —una soldado del cuartel abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndolas— El Instructor Luther las requiere en la formación, deprisa.

—¿Tan temprano? —masculló una recluta que durmió al costado de la joven rubia— Oye, ¿qué crees que hagan hoy?

—No lo sé —apenas respondió, sacudiendo su cabello revuelto.

Con un estirón de brazos, Nanaba se despojó de toda pereza y fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, aprovechando que sus compañeras lo hacían en la gigantesca habitación común. No le tomó demasiado tomar un ligero desayuno y logró acoplarse al grupo de chicas que salía a la explanada de entrenamiento, ubicándose entre las últimas. Allí, unos dedos tocaron su hombro.

—Buenos días.

—Eh… —intentó recordar.

—Nile Dok, el de la cena —tomó su mano para besársela, haciéndola sonrojar—. Ayer no me presenté como debía.

—¡Buen día! —alguien los interrumpió— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

—Qué fastidioso —chasqueó los labios—. Sólo la saludaba.

—Sí, claro —Mike sacudió su cabeza, entre risas, y miró a la muchacha—. Tendrás que perdonarlo, Nanaba.

—Tu amigo es muy raro —disimuló su rubor cuanto pudo, mientras veía a Nile distraerse con otros compañeros.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —caminó con ella—. ¿Lista para el primer día?

—Supongo —Nanaba observó titubeante a las numerosas filas en el patio—. ¿Te han dicho algo?

—Casi nada. Sé que hay una prueba de bienvenida para hoy.

—¿Allí? —señaló unos armazones gigantes— Se ve difícil.

—Es posible —Mike estiró sus manos frente a sí—. No lo sabremos hasta averiguarlo —le dio ánimos, mientras se retiraba.

En poco tiempo, los reclutas ocuparon sus puestos fijos en la formación; al mismo tiempo que el instructor Luther inauguraba la jornada con un largo trote de calentamiento: según rumores, era su preludio favorito de la prueba clave para un futuro soldado.

La resistencia de los cadetes fue puesta a prueba, y pocos tardaron en comprobar el intenso ritmo del Ejército. El vigor inicial que los había impulsado se tornó en el evidente cansancio de sus rostros, junto con el sudor y las muecas por el enorme peso de las mochilas que cargaban. Tras quince minutos, el inmenso grupo había completado tres vueltas y Nanaba continuó el trote bajo el inclemente sol de verano, acompañada de decenas de camaradas que parecían _alejarse_ : no podía culparlos y tampoco lograba determinar el por qué, pues ignoraba si se debía a la rapidez de ellos o su propia lentitud. Un fuerte suspiro la abandonó: ¿sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

—¡Estamos entre los últimos!

—¿Tú también? —Nanaba reconoció a uno de los compañeros de la cena.

—Al menos, seguimos en pie —resopló—. Nanaba Erzengel, ¿cierto?

—Sí. ¿Erwin Smith?

—Te acordaste —sonrió, pese al agotamiento—. ¿Podrás imaginar que es la primera vez que hago tanto ejercicio?

—Estamos igual —replicó, cada vez más cansada—. Francamente, pensé que me adaptaría más rápido. Si así es el primer día…

—Descuida, no durará mucho.

—Qué optimista —ironizó.

—Esto no se trata de rapidez —aseveró—. Observa bien: los de adelante retrocederán y el Instructor va a llamarnos la atención.

El brillo en los ojos de Erwin llenó a Nanaba de una extraña confianza: era la primera vez que conocía a alguien demasiado seguro de sus palabras y tuvo que esperar un rato para comprobar la predicción del chiquillo. No era una suposición tan ilógica, después de todo, ¿pero cómo había acertado, siendo apenas un novato?

Por cada minuto, varios grupos de cinco a diez se acumulaban tras ellos, hasta que Erwin y Nanaba tomaban la posta de quienes ya habían decidido rendirse. La joven rubia no pudo evitar alegrarse, al escuchar las felicitaciones a los _más resistentes_ del día, junto con la promesa de una media ración extra en la cena. La larga fila se había reducido una tercera parte; y si bien no estaba entre los primeros, Nanaba podía observar a quienes lideraban el eterno trote.

—Tu amigo —señaló a lo lejos, a la primera fila—, allá.

—¿Mike? —el muchacho pudo ver su silueta— ¡Increíble! Debemos pedirle consejos de cómo lo hace.

—Nos tomará tiempo estar a su altura.

—Nada es imposible —celebró Erwin—. Mira, estamos entre las veinte primeras filas. En un mes, seremos los de la quinta.

—¡Alto! —el fuerte grito de Luther detuvo a todo el regimiento, que acató la orden a medias— ¡Dije «Alto» a los de atrás! ¡¿Qué mierda tienen en las orejas, vómito de titán?! ¡Descanso de diez minutos!

Al instante, Nanaba y Erwin bajaron sus mochilas y se sentaron en la arena, apenas cuidando su limpieza o el excesivo calor del suelo bajo sus traseros. A su alrededor, todos se estiraban o imitaban sus acciones mientras la mirada hosca del instructor marcaba a cualquier recluta inocente en su camino; y sin mucha ceremonia, escribía unos garabatos en un papel. Luego de estirarse unas tres veces, Nanaba resolvió levantarse con ayuda de Erwin, al mismo tiempo que dos muchachos los alcanzaban.

—Aquí están —Nile se aproximó a ellos—. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

—Fila quince, a la mitad —Erwin se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo nos hallaron entre tanta gente?

—Díselo al sabueso —indicó a Mike, que estaba a su costado.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Nada malo: ¿creerás que nos encontró con sólo olfatear? —dijo, codeando el brazo de su amigo— ¡Bendita sea su nariz tan grande!

—No te has bañado, es fácil reconocer tu olor —resolvió Mike.

—¡¿Oye, qué estás diciendo?! —Nile se avergonzó, en medio de la sorpresa de Nanaba y las risas inocentes de Erwin y Mike— ¡No me pongas en ridículo!

—Gritas demasiado —sacudió la cabeza de su compañero y miró a los otros dos—. Para ser el primer día, estuvieron en buena posición.

—Al contrario —Nanaba negó con modestia—, tú te has esforzado bastante.

—Es verdad —secundó Erwin—. Si sigues así, estarás entre los aspirantes a la Policía Militar.

—¿Policía Militar? —la joven repitió, intrigada.

—Es la división más importante del Ejército de las Murallas, sólo los diez primeros cadetes pueden ingresar.

—¡Y ahí estaremos! —Nile abrazó a Mike, quien asintió— ¡Seremos los mejores soldados del Ciclo N° 83! ¿Qué les parece?

—Les deseo mucha suerte —Erwin los felicitó a ambos—. ¡Yo me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento!

Un corto silencio invadió a los cuatro y Nanaba pudo notar las miradas tensas de Mike y Nile: aquellas que Erwin _no se molestaba_ en captar.

—¿La Legión, dices? —el joven Dok repitió.

—¡Sí! —Smith ratificó emocionado— Ha sido mi sueño siempre.

—Pero los titanes… —Nile no pudo continuar, al sentir un fuerte codazo de Mike— bueno, supongo que ya nos contarás el por qué —concluyó—. Por cierto, ¿qué división elegirás tú, Nanaba?

—¿Yo? —se sintió contemplada por los tres varones y titubeó— Pues…

—¿Mike Zacharius? —una soldado se presentó inesperadamente— El Instructor pide tu presencia en su oficina, dentro de seis días, después de las clases de teoría.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Y a excepción de Erzengel, que observaba la dirección que tomaba la soldado, los tres cadetes contemplaron el _grácil y atractivo_ andar de aquella mujer.

—No luce nuestra insignia —Erwin jaló el cuello de su camisa, _acalorado_.

—Sí la tiene, pero no es de nuestro ciclo —Nile tragó saliva—. Debe ser cinco años mayor que tú, Mike.

—Quién sabe… —apenas respondió, mirando sutilmente a la soldado.

—Ella nos despertó esta mañana —la voz de Nanaba los sacó de semejante _trance hormonal_ —. ¿Qué?

La charla no pudo seguir por la siguiente orden del instructor Luther; y con la llegada del mediodía, los cadetes ya estaban erguidos frente a una serie de cuerdas y arneses perfectamente atados a tres vigas convergentes en la cima, las cuales alcanzaban los cinco metros.

—No puede ser… —Smith miró las máquinas con un asombro descomunal— ¡es tal como decían! ¡La Prueba de Selección de Equilibrio!

—¿A qué te refieres? —Nile se acercó a Erwin.

—Es el examen más importante del cuartel. Los reclutas aprenderemos a levitar en el aire con ayuda de esas máquinas, y quien no lo logra…

—Entiendo —Dok suspiró, algo temeroso—. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?

—Mi padre —el semblante de Erwin cambió unos segundos—. Él me lo dijo.

—¿Fue un soldado?

—No, enseñaba en la escuela de mi vecindario.

—Oh…

—¡Ustedes siete! —a la voz del Instructor Luther, los cadetes mencionados al azar dieron un paso al frente y se ubicaron en las máquinas; entre ellos, la joven Erzengel— Vayan al centro de cada equipo de maniobras, ¡y los demás, observen! ¡Sus compañeros harán la demostración del primer día!

—¿Demostración? —Nanaba repitió en voz baja, mientras veía a una asistente colocarle un cinturón con ganchos especiales.

—No es tan terrible —la animó—. Busca una posición especial para mantenerte rígida.

—¿Qué…? —apenas entendió y quiso preguntarle más, pero la soldado se había retirado, dejándola con el inmenso panorama de los reclutas que la observaban.

Poco a poco, sintió las cuerdas ser tiradas hacia arriba y por primera vez en _muchos días_ , la _inestabilidad_ volvió a apoderarse de ella. Nanaba reprimió un grito al tambalear en el aire y aplicó cuantas posiciones se le ocurrían, sin demasiado éxito. No había mucha distancia entre sus pies y el suelo, pero la sola sensación de vacío terminó por sabotear su equilibrio y al cabo de unos segundos, sus manos impactaron contra la arena del campo. Alrededor, oía algunos ecos de asombro y una que otra burla disimulada hacia ella y los demás participantes.

—¡Zacharius, excelente! —el instructor observaba el desempeño de cada uno—¡Rheinberger, perfecto! ¡Dok, usaré tu cabeza como trapeador si no te levantas!

Pese a la incómoda posición, Nanaba pudo girar su cabeza al costado y mirar el acierto y fracaso de sus compañeros. Nile había quedado boca abajo y con un montón de polvo sobre su cabello, mas no lo detuvo de realizar una maniobra que lo pusiera nuevamente en juego; mientras otro chico reclamaba ayuda.

—¡Rugar! ¡¿Qué eres, un maldito malabarista?! ¡Esas piernas, muchacho! —Luther continuó su revisión— ¡Smith, bien! ¡Dauver, más resistencia, pero nada mal!

Conforme se acercaba, la joven entró en pánico y en un intento desesperado, estiró varias veces sus brazos para impulsarse. Sentía el dolor de sus músculos por el trote, rogaba que algún milagro la pusiera en pie antes de que aquel hombre llegara; sin embargo, el poco vigor de su cuerpo cayó en picada cuando la enorme sombra del instructor se detuvo frente a ella.

—Erzengel —la voz de Luther delataba su total decepción—, ¿acaso has inventado un nuevo uso del Equipo Tridimensional? Porque ahora me siento un completo idiota por no haberlo hecho antes —tomó a Nanaba del cuello de su chaqueta y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo?

—Y-yo, ¡las cuerdas, señor…! —balbuceó sin sentido, temblorosa.

—¡¿Te han comido la lengua?! —vociferó— ¡¿Qué clase de soldado planeas ser, si ni siquiera puedes levitar como los otros?! —la echó bruscamente hacia atrás— ¡Arriba!

Todo el regimiento, incluso los reclutas que manejaban los equipos, guardó silencio por el salvajismo del instructor. Algunas chicas se cubrían el rostro por lástima, mientras los varones sentían una mezcla de piedad y risa por la situación de la muchacha. Erwin pidió discretamente que lo bajaran del equipo, al mismo tiempo que Mike y Nile, mas no pudieron acercarse. Desde sus puestos, podían ver el sufrimiento de Erzengel al tratar de mantenerse erguida, sus inevitables descensos y la rudeza de Luther para enderezarla cuantas veces se le antojara.

En la mente de Nanaba, los gestos de sus camaradas se triplicaron junto con el bochorno de sentirse inútil y algunos _recuerdos_ que inoportunamente aparecían.

—/—/—/—

—No olvides quién eres, mocosa.

—/—/—/—

—¡Erzengel, de pie! —volvió a jalarla.

—N-no… —fue lo único que masculló, al mismo tiempo que sus manos chocaban de nuevo contra la arena.

—¡Maldita sea, niña! —la apretó de los hombros, provocando un doloroso quejido en Nanaba— ¡¿Tengo que suplicarte o qué?!

—¡No, señor! —sintió cómo el instructor la alzaba de nuevo.

—¡Más carácter! —Luther se fue a la manija que ajustaba las cuerdas, sin dejar de mirarla —Eso, quédate ahí… ¡no otra vez! ¡Te dije que las piernas…! ¡Aaah, mocosa del demonio! ¡Mantente erguida!

—/—/—/—

—¡Nada de lo que hagas cambiará las cosas!

—/—/—/—

—Duele… —un hilo de voz salió de los labios de Nanaba.

—¡Mañana sufrirás el doble, y así será hasta que salgas de este chiquero para servir a la humanidad! —le recordó su discurso de presentación— ¡¿No es eso lo que querías?! ¡¿Ser la mejor soldado del regimiento?!

—Instructor… —Mike apenas alzó la mano, en shock junto a Nile y Erwin.

—¡Por favor! —Nanaba suplicó entre lágrimas, al sentir un nuevo tambaleo.

—¡Esas palabras no existen aquí! —la contradijo— ¡El mundo no va a escucharte! ¡Eres tú o los malditos titanes fuera de las Murallas!

—/—/—/—

—¡Es la ley del más fuerte! ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes romperla?

—/—/—/—

—¡¿Dónde queda tu juramento, Erzengel?! ¡¿Vas a rendirte?! —gritó una vez más, frustrado por su debilidad— ¡Decide ahora!

—¡Basta! —rompió en llanto, sujetándose de una de las cuerdas— ¡No más, por favor, no más! No más…

Los puños de Luther temblaron a tal punto que golpeó la manija del equipo, haciendo que Nanaba cayera estrepitosamente. El rápido impacto contra el suelo y la fricción de las cuerdas hirieron las palmas de sus manos, dejando como resultado un hilo de sangre en el campo.

El instructor se mantuvo a una distancia prudente: la contempló en su máximo agotamiento, escuchándola toser contra el polvo; y quiso un ápice de piedad hacia ella, que sacudiera su cabeza y caminara en dirección a los reclutas que se abrían paso por temor a una mala reacción de su parte.

—¡Es todo por hoy! Vuelvan a sus habitaciones —fue la última orden de Luther y todos obedecieron, no sin antes mirar de reojo a las tres únicas personas que levantaban con cuidado a la desfalleciente cadete.

[…]

Una tela húmeda se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda de Nanaba, quien aguantó las pequeñas punzadas de dolor.

—Perdón —un temeroso Erwin detuvo su limpieza—, no quise…

—Descuida —la muchacha bajó la mirada, avergonzada—. No tienen que hacer esto, en serio.

—Pues no íbamos a dejarte así —habló Nile, sentado a su lado en uno de los escalones de la caseta de varones—. ¡Maldito Luther! ¿Quién diablos se cree para…?

—Suficiente, Nile —Mike calló a su amigo, mientras curaba la mano derecha de Nanaba con tristeza—. Nadie se lo esperaba.

—Aun así, no debió hacerlo —el joven Dok se cruzó de brazos, muy molesto.

—Ya está —el joven Zacharius miró el vendaje que hizo—. Debes tener cuidado o se abrirá la herida.

—Gracias, Mike —Erzengel esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —Erwin se deshizo de la tela y sacudió sus manos— El Instructor continuará mañana y no tolerará fallas. Además, Nanaba no está en condiciones de…

—Será mejor que volvamos —los interrumpió y se levantó, para sorpresa de los varones—. Gracias por todo.

—Nanaba… —Mike contuvo su impulso de detenerla y la vio marcharse, mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos.

El aroma de la muchacha llegó directo a su nariz, captando más de lo que Erwin y Nile podían a simple vista. Al son del ocaso, percibió su profunda melancolía y estaba seguro que al igual que él, sus amigos tenían el mismo sentimiento atorado en el pecho.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el Ciclo N° 83 ya cenaba en la noche. Las charlas del comedor siguieron como en el primer día, a excepción de algunos ojos curiosos que miraban a una persona en especial. Tras coger su ración en bandeja, Nanaba salió de la fila y caminó hasta su mesa, donde la esperaban Mike, Erwin y Nile. Los muchachos la miraban en ocasiones y apenas terminaban sus platos, debatiéndose en silencio qué palabras servirían para subir su ánimo.

—¡Hmp! —el carraspeo de Nile rompió la tensión, tras haberse atorado con un pedazo de papa— La comida está deliciosa, ¿no?

—Supongo —lo secundó Mike.

—¡Quién lo diría! —Smith lo miró asombrado— Ayer sufrías con la misma ración.

—Pero hoy no, ¡se han esforzado esta vez! —replicó—. Apuesto a que Nanaba piensa igual.

—Son las mismas lentejas de anoche —la muchacha respondió a secas, mas notó su falta de tacto con sus compañeros y se corrigió—, pero el sabor es distinto.

—He escuchado que los reclutas también preparan la comida —Erwin tomó un buen trago de agua—. Lástima que no sepa cocinar.

—Igual —Nile chocó su puño con el de su amigo—. Mike sabe a medias.

—¿Y tú, Nanaba? —Zacharius quiso sacarle conversación.

—Algo… —apenas dijo, sin quitarle la vista al plato.

—No tienes que ser tan modesta, debes tener la mejor sazón de las mujeres del regimiento —Nile la alabó.

—Nunca probaste su comida, ¿cómo estás seguro?

—Porque sí, Erwin —le hizo una mueca, recordándole sus intentos de animar a la joven—. Es una chica y tiene talento de por sí.

—No todas las mujeres cocinan —aseveró Mike.

—Es verdad. En mi casa hay una cocinera, porque mi madre decía que era terrible con las ollas —recordó Smith.

—Espera, ¿tuviste cocinera? —Mike se sorprendió— ¿Qué lujos son ésos?

—En realidad, era la amiga de mamá. La ayudaba por una hora, a cambio de recibir lecciones de costura para confeccionar vestidos. Desde que tengo memoria…

Erwin detuvo su discurso al ver que Nanaba ya había llevado su platillo vacío al puesto de comida, en medio del mutismo de todo el comedor. Cuando se retiró del lugar, los reclutas retomaron sus charlas, unos que otros hablando del vergonzoso entrenamiento en la explanada.

—¿A ustedes les pagaron o qué? —Nile golpeó la mesa con un puño— ¡Se supone que debíamos mejorar el ánimo de Nanaba!

—Exacto, no armar discursos forzados —Mike reclamó su elocuencia sacada de la manga y suspiró—. De todos modos, no iba a funcionar: en ocasiones, es bueno dejar solo a alguien, hasta que pueda asimilar mejor las cosas.

—Lo siento, Nile. No cooperé —se lamentó Erwin.

—Ya está hecho —el joven recostó su rostro sobre sus brazos apostados en la mesa—. ¿Saben a dónde fue?

—Al dormitorio de las chicas, obviamente —aclaró Smith—. Ni se te ocurra decir que la seguiremos.

—Claro que no, tonto —habló, malhumorado.

—Te preocupas mucho por ella —Mike tomó lo último que le quedaba de agua, sin dejar de mirar a Nile—. Sólo la conoces dos días.

—¿Y eso qué? —se sonrojó.

—A veces eres muy intenso —hizo una corta pausa.

—Hueles demasiado —Nile captó el verdadero mensaje de Mike, frunció el ceño y se retiró con su bandeja.

—No entiendo —Erwin lo vio irse y miró a Zacharius—, ¿a qué se refieren?

—Cosas… —el joven bajó la vista, dando por finalizada la charla.

[…]

Madrugada. El cuartel de Trost se sumió en total paz, apenas se oía la brisa veraniega agitar las prendas de algunos superiores y el tambaleo de _otras cuerdas_.

En el dormitorio de los varones, dormían de dúos a tríos en una misma cama, excepto por algunos que ocupaban más espacio: entre ellos, Mike Zacharius, recostado en el colchón más cercano a la puerta. No era de los que solían moverse inconscientemente ni soportaba los ronquidos de otros; su peculiar sueño profundo era la cómica envidia de Nile, su amigo de la infancia que parecía conocerlo más que cualquiera.

Sin embargo, esa noche conspiraba contra su propio descanso y al sentir un _chillido_ , despertó inmediatamente: todos seguían sumidos en su placentero sueño. Adormilado y con un _raro ardor_ en la palma de la mano, Mike se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, cuidando que su peso no hiciera rechinar el suelo del cuarto. Así logró salir al exterior, rumbo al baño, para refrescarse y volver a descansar; hasta que un nuevo ruido llamó su atención. A lo lejos, vio la explanada, las vigas del Equipo Tridimensional y un _ente_ tirando del primer arnés.

Una gota de sudor bajó por el rostro del cadete: no creía en fantasmas, pero su curiosidad pudo más que el temor y se acercó a aquel lugar, comprobando la identidad de aquella _aparición_ nocturna.

—¿Nanaba? —corrió hasta ella— ¡¿Estás demente?!

—Tengo… ¡que intentarlo! —la muchacha jaló la soga que había atado a la manija para moverla por su cuenta, pero ésta se zafó— ¡Rayos! Debo ajustarlo más…

—¡No, lo que harás es volver! —se interpuso— ¡Estás herida!

—¡Cállate! —lo alejó con un empujón— La última prueba será en la mañana, no quiero fallar de nuevo.

—¿Y si esto no es para ti? —replicó por impulso—. No lo tomes a mal, pero tal vez deberías aceptarlo: no todos servimos para ser soldados —la vio sollozar—. Si el Instructor te descubre aquí, su castigo será peor que la expulsión, ¡y lo sabes!

—No me importa —limpió una lágrima rebelde—. Voy a pasar esta prueba, con o sin tu ayuda.

—Será peor, Nanaba —la tomó de los brazos, gentil—. Por favor, vuelve a casa.

—¡No me pidas eso! —se negó, reprimiendo el llanto— No pienso hacerlo…

Mike suspiró: jamás había visto tanta determinación en alguien. Los ojos de la joven brillaban fieros, su debilidad había pasado a segundo plano y aquella entereza fue suficiente para que Zacharius desistiera de persuadirla.

—Sólo diez veces —resolvió, moviendo la manija del equipo—. Si nada cambia, te habrás marchado al alba.

—Hecho —sonrió triste, mientras sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

Primer intento. Como en el entrenamiento, Nanaba perdió el equilibrio y cayó boca arriba. Igual que antes, sintió ser levantada. Segundo y tercer intento, casi igual. La resistencia de sus piernas flaqueaba de vez en cuando, pero sin tanta rapidez en la caída. Desde su puesto, Mike podía observar los ligeros cambios en la posición de Erzengel y volvió a alzarla para el quinto intento. Una hora había pasado y a la novena vez, una chispa de esperanza removió el corazón de Nanaba al sentir que duraba suspendida en las cuerdas más tiempo. «Siete minutos», contó Zacharius, y la vio tambalear.

—N-no es suficiente… —la voz de Nanaba reflejó su cansancio.

—Has logrado mucho —la ayudó a erguirse—, ¡más de lo que imaginas!

—Pero…

—¡Olvida lo que dije! —Mike secó el sudor de su frente y mejillas—. Dale razones a Luther para que te mantenga en el Ejército, ¡hazlo, Nanaba!

—No me rendiré…

—¡No lo harás!

La joven hizo un último esfuerzo y adoptó una postura firme, más inclinada hacia la izquierda, pendiente de no recargar su peso en alguna esquina de su cuerpo, mientras Mike le expresaba todo el aliento posible. Su semblante mutaba de la seriedad a una sonrisa de orgullo, su mirada fija en Nanaba destellaba casi tanto como el cielo teñido de azul y violeta, cual cercana señal del alba. Erzengel reprimió el dolor de sus músculos, sobre todo al oír que llevaba más de diez minutos sin perder el equilibrio.

—¡Bien, Nanaba! —Mike gritó por última vez— ¡Dominaste el uso del Equipo Tridimensional, lo hiciste!

—¡Sí! —sintió un desbalance y volvió a caer, esta vez sobre los brazos de su camarada.

Zacharius apenas trastabilló, todavía de pie, y examinó el estado de la joven que lucía agitada y con los cabellos desordenados. Cuando quiso librarla de los ganchos de su cinturón, sintió todo el peso de Nanaba recargarse repentinamente sobre él y su rostro palideció: no muy lejos de las vigas, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la silueta de alguien que ya llevaba tiempo observándolos.

—¡Instructor Luther! —Mike lo reconoció, abrazando por instinto a Nanaba.

El susodicho no dijo ni una palabra. Contempló a la pareja por varios segundos, junto con las cuerdas y la manija que él mismo se había encargado de mover para bajar a la chica. Cuando juzgó correcto, les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran a su despacho. En silencio, Mike y Nanaba fueron al lugar indicado, esperando la orden que supondría su directa expulsión del Ejército.

—Usaron el Equipo Tridimensional sin autorización —Luther fue el primero en hablar—. Entrenaron de madrugada, sabiendo que está prohibida cualquier actividad no contemplada por mí.

—Si me permite…

—¿Qué vas a decir, Zacharius? —lo interrumpió— En primer lugar, es la niña quien me debe una explicación —se acercó a ella—. Estoy esperando.

—No tengo excusa, Instructor —contestó cabizbaja, pero la mano de Luther alzó su mandíbula a la fuerza.

—Cuando te dirijas a mí, hazlo de frente.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de pedir perdón, no soy un maldito pastor del Culto —aseveró, soltando su quijada—. Ayer fuiste un desastre en el campo.

—¡Pero ya no lo soy! ¡Pude sostenerme, lo ha visto! —aseveró— ¡No dejaré el cuartel, aunque usted me lo pida!

—Y supongo que así lograrás convencerme —dio media vuelta unos segundos, antes de enfrentarla nuevamente—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes continuar en mi pelotón? —aguardó unos segundos y al notar el mutismo de la muchacha, se dirigió a Mike— Zacharius, ¿qué responderías en mi lugar? ¿Erzengel merece quedarse?

El cadete la miró nervioso y rememoró todo el esfuerzo de la madrugada. No estaba seguro de cuánto efecto tendría su discurso, pero la sinceridad era su única arma por el momento.

—No tengo la última palabra, señor —tragó saliva—; pero después de ser el hazmerreír del regimiento y verla entrenar a altas horas de la noche, sólo para conseguir su aprobación, yo le daría una oportunidad.

—Sin embargo, el mérito no es totalmente suyo —le recordó su participación en el entrenamiento—. Ella no lo habría conseguido sola.

—La ayudé a enderezarse, tal como usted lo hizo ayer —recalcó—. Si he violado alguna norma, castígueme. Si echa a Nanaba, nos ahorraremos más discusiones. Si la humanidad pierde en el futuro, habrá sido por su decisión: una recluta tenaz como ella puede hacer la diferencia.

Una fugaz expresión confusa marcó el rostro de Luther, antes de retomar su típica seriedad: en sus largos años como instructor, jamás le habían rebatido con tanta lógica; y lejos de exasperarse, decidió guardar silencio, en un intento de fingir su temporal _derrota_ ante los nuevos cadetes.

—Te ves espantosa, Erzengel —opinó sobre su desaliñada apariencia—. Ninguna cadete de mi tropa ha egresado en tales condiciones y tampoco lo permitiría —dio media vuelta, rumbo a la ventana—: báñate y descansa. Pasado mañana tendrán mucho que hacer.

—¿Tendrán? —repitieron Mike y Nanaba, intrigados.

—Pospondré el entrenamiento —los miró de reojo—. ¿Debo explicarles?

—¡No, señor!

—Bien —suspiró—. Corran la voz a sus camaradas y váyanse.

Los cadetes se despidieron con el saludo militar y salieron de la oficina, rumbo al comedor, donde los demás desayunaban. En cuestión de minutos, aquel lugar se llenó de gritos alegres y expresiones de intriga: no sabían lo que había pasado ni el motivo por el que el instructor les daba un día de descanso; pero lejos de cuestionar aquel milagro, los reclutas coreaban el nombre de Mike Zacharius, llamándolo «El Salvador del Ciclo N° 83». Un título que jamás esperó y, sin embargo, representaba la gratitud que le correspondía a Nanaba, verdadero motor de la decisión de Luther.

En una esquina, al lado de Erwin y Nile, la joven sonreía por la efusividad de todo el grupo hacia el muchacho y agradecía que así fuera, pues su timidez y el cansancio de la madrugada la dominaban todavía. No obstante, estaba de acuerdo con que Mike recibiera todo el crédito y su discurso en el despacho de Luther volvió a su mente, recordándole el valor oculto que residía en su espíritu. Aquel coraje que el peculiar cadete no temió en alabar.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Aquí, después de unas semanas, regreso con el segundo capítulo: la verdad, me alegra poder hacer este fanfic, tiene un significado bastante especial para mí, sobre todo por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo :’)

Finalmente nos adentramos al régimen del Ejército, ¡y eso que sólo estamos en el inicio! Nanaba tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas, pero por suerte tiene a muy buenos amigos a su costado. ¡El cuarteto Mike/Nanaba/Erwin/Nile es divino! Sólo imaginarlos juntos en sus aventuras de cadetes me enternece y emociona mucho (aunque claro, no estoy segura de que todos ellos hayan estado juntos en el Cuartel de Trost; bueno, en los fanfics, todo vale XD). No obstante, con quienes me quedo esta vez es con Mike y Nanaba: más allá del shipp (al cual amo con mi alma), es bonito verlos interactuar, aquí se nota mucho la timidez de Nanaba (tiene sus razones, pronto la sabrán) y Mike tiene una magia tan especial para impulsarla, que sí se hace creíble verlo así. No por nada se convirtió en líder de escuadrón, demostrando fuerza y carisma :3

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo, ¡muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, saludos! :D


	3. Por el bien de la verdad

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría. Este fic va dedicado para Fernanda Ballardo, Sofía Smith, Cinthya Valdéz y Diamond Zacharius.**

* * *

Un suave aroma a madera y pergamino inundó el olfato de los reclutas del Ciclo N° 83, conforme ocupaban sus sitios para su primera clase de teoría. Entre los cuarenta y ocho alumnos que ocupaban el segundo salón del ala norte, Erwin parecía ser el más entusiasmado y lo demostró con el fuerte aspirar de su nariz contra su libro abierto: acción que no pasó desapercibida por quienes lo rodeaban, al oírlo jadear de felicidad.

—Eres tan raro —Nile arqueó las cejas, algo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? —Smith contempló las hojas con una enorme sonrisa— ¡El olor del papel nuevo es igual o mejor que el Paraíso!

—De todos modos…

—Déjalo, Nile —Mike contuvo una carcajada, dos asientos a su izquierda—. Es divertido.

—Pues ya le contagiaste tu manía de olfatear —suspiró, buscando a su alrededor—. ¿Nanaba llegó?

—Todavía no —acotó Erwin—. Tal vez la derivaron a otro salón.

—Lo que faltaba —un gesto de inconformidad decoró el rostro de Nile—. ¿Quién la ayudará si no entiende alguna clase?

—La subestimas —Mike respiró hondo y apoyó su quijada sobre sus manos, sonriente—: ella sabe defenderse.

—Eso ya lo sé —se sonrojó por su propia contradicción—. Me refiero a que no tiene muchos amigos, quizás nos necesite y…

—Seguro querrá un asiento vacío —miró hacia la derecha—, ¿verdad, Erzengel?

—¡Nanaba! —Nile volteó, sorprendido y aún ruborizado— ¡¿D-desde cuándo estás aquí?!

—El suficiente tiempo para oírte —Erwin se acercó más a Mike y jaló el brazo de su otro compañero para que le dejara un espacio—. ¡Nos alegra que estés aquí!

—Casi me confundo con el tercer salón, no vi la lista al costado de la puerta —Nanaba tomó su lugar—. ¿Todo bien?

—Claro que sí —Nile sonrió más relajado y le ofreció un lápiz que le sobraba en su carpeta.

—Buenos días —una voz firme y serena los interrumpió, haciendo que todos se levantaran para el saludo militar—. Tomen asiento, por favor.

El hombre de unos treinta años, cabello gris, camisa blanca, lentes y mirada tranquila examinó a los estudiantes en silencio, sin abandonar la sutil sonrisa de su rostro.

—Mi nombre es Javarus Schüller. Seré su profesor de historia, letras, biología y teoría sobre los titanes, en los tres años que dure su entrenamiento. Espero, de buen grado, que puedan desenvolverse como excelentes estudiantes; pero sobre todo, como grandes soldados que llevarán esperanza a la humanidad —le entregó una hoja al recluta más próximo a su escritorio, mientras tomaba una tiza—. Pasen la lista y anoten sus nombres: ojalá tenga la suficiente memoria para acordarme de todos al final de esta semana. Sin más que decir, iniciemos.

El corto y potente discurso del maestro motivó la sonrisa de uno que otro recluta y se dispusieron a anotar los primeros trazos que éste dibujaba. Con su lápiz a la mano, Erzengel observó a sus compañeros rellenar la primera hoja de su cuaderno, para luego fijar la mirada en un punto cualquiera del pizarrón.

—/—/—/—

—¿Cómo son ellos? —Nanaba miró a un hombre rubio que la abrazaba con ternura, bajo la protección de un frondoso manzano.

—Enormes —señaló la abundante copa que los guarecía del sol de mediodía, no muy lejos de su casa—. Nuestro árbol apenas les haría sombra.

—¡Qué miedo! —se asustó— ¡Podrían venir aquí!

—No, mientras esté para impedirlo…

—/—/—/—

—Primer capítulo del libro —los dedos del maestro Schüller tamborilearon en la mesa de la joven, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, señorita…

—Nanaba Erzengel —se puso de pie, tomando su libro.

—¿Erzengel? —repitió el apellido con una expresión extraña y continuó— Puedes comenzar.

—Claro, profesor —buscó la sección indicada y tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta—. «La Historia de los Titanes. En este libro, poco podemos explicar más allá de los cien años que registra nuestro pueblo tras las Murallas. Sin embargo, todas las fuentes coinciden en un hecho terrible que ha marcado a la humanidad: la existencia de seres espantosos que intentan dominar nuestro mundo hasta la fecha. He aquí un relato de cómo nuestro pueblo escapó a su exterminio y el terror que todavía nos inspiran los titanes…»

El salón se mantuvo en silencio, conforme Nanaba leía detalladamente aquella parte de la historia que jamás había conocido, sus manos sudorosas se esforzaban por no soltar el libro, comprobando en sí misma el miedo ancestral a dichas criaturas. Nile escuchaba cada palabra, atento a los sucesos y a la muchacha que recitaba cada párrafo con buena entonación. Los ojos de Mike se abrían de vez en cuando, asombrado por las aberraciones de los titanes contra los humanos: preso de una _rara sensación_ , abrazó su cintura para disimular su propio temor.

Por otro lado, a diferencia de sus amigos y demás reclutas pasmados por el relato, Erwin oía el contenido del libro con total seriedad. Sus ojos azules despedían un brillo peculiar, en señal de su total escepticismo; su mano derecha se movía en extraños tics, como si deseara alzarse; mas no cedió y su autocontrol lo obligó a reprimir cualquier movimiento que delatara su _inoportuna_ curiosidad. Cuando Nanaba terminó de leer y ocupó su asiento, los reclutas se sumieron en largos segundos de tensión que el mismo maestro se encargó de romper.

—¿Alguna duda sobre su estadía en el cuartel? —la pregunta del maestro desconcertó a sus alumnos— No los culparía si así fuera: la libertad es invaluable; y si bien no hemos conseguido ofrecerles algo más que estos muros, al menos respetaré su decisión de permanecer o no en el Ejército —propuso—. Suena contradictorio, viniendo de alguien que forma soldados; pero deseo asegurarme que contaré con hombres y mujeres leales al anhelo que los titanes nos han arrebatado —hizo una pausa—. Quiero saber si todavía están dispuestos a ofrecer sus corazones, sabiendo el infierno que nos espera.

Schüller hizo el saludo militar ante la clase. Sus ojos penetrantes desnudaron a cuantos reclutas tenían el valor de sostenerle la mirada. La seriedad en su solicitud alertó a sus oyentes: no era un simple discurso, se trataba de elegir; y la primera respuesta no tardó en manifestarse. Casi tan decidido como su profesor, Erwin Smith se levantó de su lugar e imitó aquella _sagrada_ postura.

—El mundo merece una nueva oportunidad, maestro. Quiero estar presente cuando eso ocurra.

—También yo —Mike lo secundó al instante, seguido después por Nile.

Nanaba observó a sus tres amigos erguidos, junto con otros reclutas que iban levantándose hasta llegar a la cantidad de cuarenta y uno. Todavía sentada, no pudo ignorar el titubeo de sus demás camaradas, segura de que la revelación de aquel libro despertaba el pavor irracional en cualquiera. Supo que no tenía cómo ni por qué juzgarlos: era tan o más _cobarde_ que todos ellos.

En silencio, sufrió por su propia debilidad y se recordaba a sí misma el juramento hecho ante el instructor Luther; la imagen de Mike apoyándola en el Equipo Tridimensional regresó a sus memorias, la forma cómo la había defendido ante el severo entrenador aceleró sus latidos. La joven volvió a levantarse de su asiento y llevó el puño derecho a su pecho: se había hecho una promesa. No podía fallar. No caería _otra vez_.

—Cuente conmigo, profesor.

[…]

Unos pasos acelerados recorrieron los balcones de las casetas donde impartían las clases teóricas. Con su típica expresión malhumorada, el instructor Luther avanzó en sentido contrario a los reclutas que terminaban la jornada académica de dos horas y entró al salón de Schüller, quien estaba acompañado por Erwin, Nile, Mike y Nanaba.

—Buenos días, Instructor —a diferencia de los cadetes que hicieron el saludo militar, éste lo recibió sin tanta ceremonia.

—Ahórrate el protocolo por hoy —contuvo su mal humor y miró con malicia a los muchachos—. ¿Pedí invitados?

—Ya se iban —el profesor le entregó su cuaderno a Erwin y les hizo un ademán a los cuatro para que abandonaran el salón—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Eso quiero saber —le presentó un pequeño expediente—: seis jóvenes abandonaron mi regimiento hace una hora.

—No es nada, si hacemos el balance de tus doscientos ingresantes este año.

—Javarus —resopló, tratando de no perder la paciencia—, siempre te he considerado un hombre razonable; pero a veces tus decisiones me hacen dudar de mi propio juicio. ¿Qué les dijiste hoy para hacerlos desertar?

—La verdad —enderezó varios papeles y los colocó en su escritorio—. Esos seis niños no podían estar en el Ejército.

—¿Bajo qué criterio?

—¡El mío, Heine! —lo tuteó, algo incómodo—. Sólo di mi clase introductoria, la misma que han llevado los cadetes por generaciones. Si ellos se espantan con un pequeño relato de terror, no quiero imaginar el desastre al que llevarán a sus escuadrones por el miedo, una vez graduados. Tal vez no hice lo correcto, pero al menos no obligué a esos muchachos a tomar un camino que no estaban dispuestos a seguir —le dio la espalda para borrar la pizarra—. Tómalo como un filtro de mi parte.

—¡Por María, Rose y Sina! —se frotó el rostro, mientras tomaba el expediente— Sabes que el Ejército no puede darse el lujo de perder aspirantes.

—Soy consciente del asunto —el profesor detuvo su quehacer y volvió a mirarlo—, por eso necesitas personas con mucha fortaleza mental y emocional; y créeme cuando te digo que tienes mucho potencial dormido en esta nueva promoción. No los eches a perder con tu mal carácter.

Luther arrugó el ceño ante el último calificativo y no tuvo más argumentos para rebatirle a su colega de división. Resignado a la deserción de aquellos seis reclutas, dio media vuelta para retomar sus actividades, mientras el maestro Schüller suspiraba agotado.

Cuando el instructor abandonó el salón, Erwin y sus amigos voltearon al instante y fingieron estudiar sus anotaciones al pie de los escalones. Nerviosos, les pareció sentir la terrible mirada del militar sobre sus cabezas, mientras sus botas impactaban contra la arena; y esperaron a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para abandonar aquella forzosa actuación.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Nanaba se apoyó contra la pared del balcón, con un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Cómo se enteró tan rápido?

—Las noticias corren deprisa en un lugar pequeño —Smith agitó su libro para refrescarse.

—El Instructor salió molesto —Nile echó su mentón y brazos sobre sus rodillas—. Ojalá el profesor no tenga problemas por este incidente, me cae tan bien.

—Al parecer, ya ha ocurrido otras veces —Mike respiró hondo, cruzando sus brazos—. No sentí temor en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —la muchacha se le acercó, intrigada por su afirmación.

—Llamémosle «intuición» —señaló su nariz, con una sonrisa torcida.

—O literalmente «meter las narices donde no debes» —la broma de Nile tomó por sorpresa a Nanaba—. Es su especialidad, ¿puedes creerlo?

—No me digas que sabes todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, con sólo olfatear —Erwin se mostró interesado en dicha revelación—. ¡Apuesto a que ubicarías titanes usando tu nariz!

—Bueno, nunca lo he intentado —llevó su mano a la nuca, abrumado por tanta atención—; pero hace tiempo salvé a una gallina de un perro callejero, porque olí su deseo de comérsela.

—¡Fascinante! —la emoción de Smith no se hizo esperar— ¿Por qué mañana no le cuentas al profesor Schüller sobre tus habilidades? Quizás…

—Oye, mi amigo no es un bicho de laboratorio —lo defendió Nile.

—Lo siento —se retractó al instante—, no quise ser grosero.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —Mike aceptó su disculpa y miró a la muchacha—. Verdad, Nanaba, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Creo que sí —abrió y cerró sus dedos con cierto cuidado, debido a la rigidez de las vendas que envolvían sus manos—. Las heridas ya no sangran.

—Qué bueno, porque más tarde reanudarán las sesiones de equilibrio —Zacharius avanzó junto a sus amigos, rumbo a las casetas—: juzgando el inicio del día, creo que se va a desquitar con muchos. Trata de no arruinarlo esta vez.

—Gracias por los _ánimos_ —soltó, sarcástica, motivando las carcajadas de Erwin y Nile.

[…]

Tan pronto como llegaron al comedor, los reclutas devoraron las raciones del almuerzo con mucha satisfacción y seguros de que la jornada de estudio y entrenamiento los había agotado mucho más que el día anterior, al punto de atreverse a predecir, entre bromas y lamentos, si aquel ritmo se mantendría o subiría de nivel con los meses.

Habituados a los chismes entre comidas, Nanaba, Nile y Mike almorzaron sin hacer demasiado escándalo; mientras Erwin intercalaba cada cucharada de puré con un jadeo de asombro con la boca llena.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo? —Nile se asqueó— Te oyes raro con esos sonidos.

—Pefdón, ef que… —pasó el bocado y tomó agua— ¡aaah! ¡Es que este libro es emocionante! Hay tantos detalles aquí que nunca mencionan en la escuela.

—Supongo que lo reservan para el Ejército o la clase alta —Nanaba peló una papa cocida—. Tenemos suerte.

—Dijiste que tu padre era profesor —habló el joven Dok—. ¿Jamás te mencionó esa parte de la historia?

—Sí lo hizo —el tono de su voz cambió de golpe.

—¿De verdad? —Nanaba apoyó sus brazos en la mesa— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Oigan… —Mike detuvo a Nanaba, tras olfatear el _aire_.

—Ya me llené —cortó la charla y ofreció su plato—. ¿Quieren más?

—Pero si no has comido casi nada —Nile observó su plato.

—¡Atención! —la voz de un soldado hizo que todos miraran hacia la puerta del comedor— ¡Erwin Smith y Anka Rheinberger!

—Aquí —el muchacho levantó la mano, al mismo tiempo que la otra recluta.

—El Instructor ordena que vayan a su despacho.

Erwin no titubeó y cogió su libro, saliendo junto con Anka en presencia de todos. Desde sus lugares, los amigos del cadete Smith quedaron confundidos por aquella reacción tan fría.

—¿Qué habrá ocurrido? —Erzengel rompió el silencio del trío.

—Oí que Luther nos hará entrevistas personales —explicó Nile—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Erwin se comportó así.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si invaden tu privacidad? —Mike aprovechó en tomar la ración de Erwin— Es increíble que no lo hayan notado.

Nanaba apenas cruzó miradas con Nile y guardó silencio, avergonzada por su ingenuidad. Sumida en sus pensamientos, la joven de cabellos rubios imaginó un sinfín de escenarios que pudieran motivar el hermetismo de Erwin, estremeciéndose con la posible idea del abandono o la muerte de su progenitor. Presa del remordimiento, Nanaba intuyó que había un misterio oculto bajo la diáfana apariencia de Smith y se propuso averiguarlo.

—Mike… —rompió la tensión.

—Debemos buscarlo —respondió el aludido.

—Es lo que iba a decirles —Nile intervino, tan asombrado como los otros dos.

—¿Coincidencia? —Nanaba esbozó una triste sonrisa— La oficina del Instructor no está muy lejos —se levantó al mismo tiempo que sus amigos.

Una vez más, los cadetes oyeron a más gente dejar el comedor, sin que esto afectara su sagrada tarea de alimentarse. Empeñados en hallar el paradero de Erwin, el trío corrió por el patio hasta llegar al extremo norte del cuartel, donde se ubicaba el despacho de Luther; siendo los escalones, el límite de su marcha. Su indecisión los hizo contemplarse: ¿quién sería tan atrevido para interrumpir a una autoridad?

—Piedra, papel o tijera —Nile hizo un ademán y los tres agitaron sus puños hasta definir la victoria.

Luego de cuatro intentos, Zacharius bufó por haber perdido en aquel juego infantil y carraspeó antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho. Cuando se dispuso a tocar, la figura de una muchacha de cabello castaño interrumpió su acción.

—¿También los citaron? —Anka se adelantó, examinándolos.

—Buscamos a Erwin Smith —habló Mike.

—Salió hace unos minutos —les explicó, en tanto señalaba un establecimiento cercano a los salones de teoría—. Por la etiqueta de su libro, supongo que fue a devolverlo.

Los tres agradecieron a Anka por la información y dieron media vuelta, rumbo a la biblioteca, seguros de que la calma de dicho lugar cooperaría en su búsqueda. Discreto como de costumbre, Mike abrió la puerta y olfateó a su alrededor.

—¿Y bien? —susurró el joven Dok.

—Hay muchos aromas aquí —Zacharius entró con Nile y Nanaba, maravillado por los estantes y las centenas de libros dispuestos en orden—, puede estar en cualquier rincón.

—Lo dices como si no pudieras sentirlo.

—De hecho, Erwin no huele a nada.

—¿Qué rayos…?

Un siseo los hizo cubrir sus bocas y, entre gestos, acordaron recorrer las mesas y los estrechos pasillos sin hacer tanto ruido. Movido por su intuición, Nile torció hacia la derecha por el último corredor y oyó una pregunta que, por el tono usado, juzgó demandante.

—¿Cómo puede concluir que la teoría es incorrecta?

—Silencio, Smith —la voz del profesor Schüller resonó en un forzado intento por no gritar—, te van a escuchar.

—¿Y por qué no puedo hablar? —Erwin sonó determinado, ignorando la presencia de Mike, Nanaba y Nile tras el borde de un lejano armario— ¿Es tan malo?

—No tengo idea —Javarus se mostró nervioso—; pero en lo personal, veo que le falta demasiado sustento a lo que propones.

—Es porque no hay cómo averiguarlo —insistió, apretando su libro—. He oído sus explicaciones, domina muy bien los temas de las enciclopedias y estoy de acuerdo con ellas. Aun así, no es suficiente: estoy seguro que hay algo más allá de esas paredes. Si tan sólo nos dejaran investigar…

—¡Por las Murallas, Erwin! —el maestro se llevó la mano a la frente, entregándole una hoja llena de garabatos _hecha_ por el cadete—. Debes entender que es un tema delicado, ¿por qué recurres a mí para esto? No puedo ser tu cómplice.

—Le apasiona el conocimiento. ¡Quién mejor que usted, para compartir la idea que tengo!

—Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí —frenó su entusiasmo en un santiamén—. Es arriesgado, sobre todo para alguien de tu posición. Si nadie quiere que averigüen sobre los titanes, es porque así lo disponen: por tu bien, no hurgues más.

—P-pero mi padre… —su voz se quebró un poco.

—Cometió un error alimentándote esas ideas —señaló su hoja, dejando en shock a Smith—. Si hay forma de que los tres hablemos, para advertirle…

—No hace falta —Erwin dejó el libro en una repisa—. Sólo olvide lo que le dije.

Javarus quedó sorprendido por la abrupta respuesta del muchacho y lo vio caminar rápido, cabizbajo. En el momento que el cadete Smith llegó al nivel de la recepción, giró su cabeza instintivamente hacia la izquierda y cruzó miradas con sus camaradas. Con el rostro afligido por la discusión con su maestro, arrugó su papel con garabatos y lo lanzó al suelo, para luego salir con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Nanaba no dudó en recoger la hoja. Los tres clamaron su nombre siguiéndolo, y quiso la caprichosa temporada veraniega que una repentina lluvia bañara todo el campo, transformando la arena en lodo resbaladizo. El llanto reprimido hería su garganta y estando ya cerca de las solitarias caballerizas, no previó su trastabillar contra una pequeña roca y cayó de bruces, mientras sus amigos se agachaban ante él, indiferentes al barro que ensuciaba sus trajes.

—Erwin —Nile acarició amistosamente su espalda—, lo siento…

—N-no, tú no… —gimoteó como una criatura— y-yo t-tengo la culpa…

—Vamos, cálmate…

—Creí q-que… era lo correcto —siguió su lamento—. Sólo hablé del exterior, yo-yo… y-yo no pensé que s-se llevarían a mi p-papá, ¡murió por mi culpa! —sollozó más fuerte, mientras Mike lo atrajo para abrazarlo— ¿P-por qué le hicieron eso a m-mi papá? ¡Él no era malo! ¿Por qué…?

No hubo más interrogantes. Nile siguió reconfortando a Smith, con la quijada temblorosa y un hilo de voz que se unía a su dolor. Mike se quitó la chaqueta y trató de cubrirlos a todos, reforzando su abrazo. Amparada por la sombra que le daba la prenda de su amigo, Nanaba tomó la mano de Erwin y le devolvió la hoja perteneciente a su difunto padre, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio. Al igual que el joven Smith, los tres dejaron que las gotas de lluvia se confundieran con sus propias lágrimas, pactaron en silencio guardar aquel amargo secreto y sufrieron por su amigo y la injusticia del mundo. Allí bajo el aguacero, los cuatro reafirmaron la amistad que los uniría de por vida.

[…]

—¡Atención! —la potente voz del instructor resonó al mismo tiempo que el golpe de las botas del Ciclo N° 83 contra la arena.

Luther contempló la formación de los ciento noventa reclutas que ahora componían su regimiento, luego de haber recibido la renuncia de otros cuatro más en los días posteriores a las clases de teoría. Las palabras del profesor Schüller volvieron a hacer eco en su mente y tardó más de lo acostumbrado en iniciar su discurso matinal: acción que no pasó desapercibida por los reclutas que se miraban disimuladamente.

—Se ha cumplido una semana de su entrada a este cuartel —el tono grave y pausado de su voz confundió a sus subordinados—. Imagino que habrá sido un periodo muy difícil para todos; y ahora más que nunca, son conscientes de lo que demanda ser parte del Ejército de las Murallas —respiró hondo—. ¡Los insto a continuar con la misma energía! Los tres años de entrenamiento pasarán rápido y para ese entonces, serán tan fuertes como los muros que defienden a la humanidad. ¡Resistirán como dignos soldados del rey, llevarán la esperanza a quienes lo necesiten y yo quiero estar ahí cuando eso suceda!

Los cadetes del Ciclo N° 83 no esperaron ninguna indicación y dieron un grito tan potente que alertó a los asistentes de los demás establecimientos. Ante Luther, realizaron el saludo militar más genuino en sus cortas vidas, exaltados por la confianza que ahora recibían. Luego de unas cuantas palabras, la formación se dispersó para cumplir las nuevas actividades del día.

—Dicen que hoy aprenderemos a montar caballo —Nile acomodó la manga de su chaqueta—. Será la primera vez que me suba a uno.

—¿Acaso tu familia no tenía un corcel para llevar mercancías por la Muralla Rose? —le recordó Mike.

—Sí, y lo ataban a una carreta, ¡es muy diferente! —corrigió—. Todavía recuerdo cuando tu padre nos prestó a Freilan, pero mi mamá no me dejó cabalgarla.

—La mía piensa igual —secundó Erwin—. Siempre tuvo miedo de que me accidentara.

—Ahora serán libres —sonrió Mike, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a la cabeza de Nanaba—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Erzengel? ¿Montaste algún caballo antes?

—/—/—/—

—¡Huye, rápido! —fue el último grito desesperado de su madre, rogándole que obedeciera.

—/—/—/—

—Sí —alejó sutilmente la extremidad de su amigo—, sólo una vez.

—Ya veo…

—¿Erwin Smith? —la presencia del profesor Schüller, vestido a la usanza de los soldados del cuartel, frenó el avance de los cuatro— Lamento interrumpir: quería pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió hace días.

—¡No, no se moleste! —se puso nervioso— Soy yo quien debería hacerlo.

—Al contrario —enfatizó—, he tenido un pésimo comportamiento y falté a mi promesa de alentar el saber. Ayer revisé los expedientes —miró un papel doblado entre sus manos, para luego levantar la vista— y supe lo que ocurrió con tu padre: después de lo que mencionaste y considerando el afán del gobierno por ocultar estas cosas, creo comprender las razones de todo. Realmente lo siento y se lo digo también a ustedes…

—Bueno —Erwin contempló a sus amigos—, no sé si ellos querrán decir algo.

—¡Sí, que el orgullo no es tan bueno en ocasiones! —Nile se adelantó, palmeando los hombros de Erwin— Ahora ya confirmé por qué me agrada, maestro.

—Lo mismo opino —Mike trató de controlar la risa.

—Es un buen profesor —Nanaba llevó su mano al pecho.

—Gracias, de todo corazón —correspondió su gesto.

—Sólo hay un detalle —la tensión en la voz de Erwin previno a sus compañeros y el docente, hasta que el último pudo notar cómo el cadete le extendía la mano—: dejará que siga con mis divagaciones. Sé que mi padre no se equivocaba y lo probaré.

—¡Hmp! —Javarus sacudió la cabeza con apacible resignación y estrecharon palmas en mutuo acuerdo— Llegarán lejos, muchachos. No lo olviden.

Los cuatro reclutas rieron de felicidad, en tanto el profesor Schüller notaba un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Finalmente podía estar tranquilo: la esperanza se había instalado en sus jóvenes corazones.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches a todos! Finalmente, después de varios meses, puedo publicar un nuevo capítulo; es que realmente estoy emocionada de continuar este fanfic, así que mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar TwT

Si bien esta historia gira en torno a la vida de Nanaba, también aprovecho para hablar de otros personajes que han podido cooperar en su desarrollo, y éste es el caso de Erwin Smith: un joven cadete con ansias de querer conocer el mundo, pero que a la vez oculta un pasado muy doloroso :’( realmente fue un todo un reto explorar esta pequeña parte de su juventud (sobretodo ligado a la muerte de su padre) y quise relacionar esta situación con la primera vez (?) en la que Nanaba conoce oficialmente el «terror de los titanes»: gracias al manga/anime, sabemos que Erwin confiaba mucho en los veteranos, incluida Nanaba, por lo que se presentarán muchas ocasiones para verlos interactuar :3

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, y buena suerte para todos! :D


End file.
